


My Cliché Harry Potter Fanfiction ITEMSList

by forbiddonfruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddonfruit/pseuds/forbiddonfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Cliché items List: aka all of the commonly seen items in most mary Sue Harry potter fanfics</p><p>Multi Compartment Trunks Aka: I hate the live-in trunks. <br/>Portals</p><p>Cliche BOOKS! Here are my renditions of them:<br/>The Any Book <br/>Black House Grimoire<br/>Selwyn House Grimoire<br/>Gaunt House Grimoire<br/>Peverell Grimoire<br/>Potter Grimoire<br/>Slytherin Grimoire<br/>Ravenclaw Grimoire<br/>Hufflepuff Grimoire<br/>Gryffindor Grimoire<br/>Marauder Map/Grimoire</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cliché Harry Potter Fanfiction ITEMSList

My Cliché items :List Multi Compartment Trunks

I hate, hate, hate, HATE live-in trunks. The ones with huge rooms in them. To me, everything has to be strapped down, no potions lab where you are throwing around viotal potions, and am prety sure there is a magical shrinking compasity on some of these things, like only so many spells on a potion bottle before it explodes. Aka: the reactions to magic. Otherwise the trunk would just be a clever disguise of a potable portal to someplace else. Has anyone ever thought of that?

like Somewhere in the Bahamas is a house and estate that cannot be accessed by apparition, walk, swim, flight, Floo and or Portkey. The only portals to it are either a mirror portal, like for the Alice in Wonderland, falling through a looking glass. The other will be through a trunk. Maybe it’s a summer home, maybe it’s the young master’s personal study house. But back to trunks....

But if I really wanted a fancy trunk I would take what we really know from the book too, not just the idea of those tents and make it a trunk instead. If you want a tent, make a freaking tent! Moody was kept in a pit in his own trunk. Ok, that’s not a room. That’s a pit. Like a four’ by three’ hole seven feet down. I do like the locking mechanisms on it so I gave it a sort of sentience. Well as much as the Monster’s book of monsters does. This is my most recent rendition of it, but I had a more basic version of it in…The darks little inferno.

The outside is a solid brass looking metal with a vaulted lid. On top of it is a crouching dragon of unknown wyvern species with six red tiger-eye gem eyes, two sets of nostrils and a spiked jaw line and ear fins. The lid had rows of blank metal beams a centimeter thick on the bottom that come out at the front and run trough the dragons slightly parted mouth to be clutched at lightly to show a vertical line of smaller red tiger-eye gem buttons framed between the largest saber-tooth like k-9s. Its wings wrap around the sides as the claws hold the sides together, only releasing for the master. It will take one bite to accept a new master and ravages the hands that are not the owner, identifying the intruders with its six eyes that see through spells and identity theft charms and hexes. The dragon licks its chops and nods its head once it accepts you and just might purr for you if you scratch behind his horns for him. The eyes will always follow you. Each gem button opens the next downward crevice to revel a different inside.

The first compartment showing what looks like a clothing trunk with the clothes shrunk to doll size and stored in four drawers on the left half. On the right there are 2 drawers, one to the back for shoes that are shrunk down to Barbie size and a cloak section to the front. In the lifted lid there is a section for hats a section for mittens scarves and mufflers and in the center is a wooden manikin of androgynous nature named “Manni” who seems to be either a stereotypical flamboyantly gay male or a valley girl with an androgynous voice.

The second compartment held a shrunken vanity set, a mirror on the lid and a box that folded out to the extreme, full of make ups and the brushes to apply them, barrettes and hair products. A strap for a hair brush was vacant though. And there was a neat sack for any toothpaste and brush or medicines.

The third compartment was a bookshelf that pulled out vertically in a stack. You could pull the rack out as it kept getting taller and taller, reaching 20 shelves in height. Every title looks antique but regal and durable. Every book in the Hogwarts curriculum can fit on the first three shelves. The three shelves below that hold grimoires. Below that are books that might be any subject matter of any purpose. The last is locked again to insure privacy.

The forth compartment was a mini apothecary and potions cauldron set. There are two pull-up shelves on either side that actually are little pull out boxes filled with many different pieces of exotic looking barks, leathers, hairs, picked parts of animals, and what looks like twenty different bottles of blood. A cauldron and burner rise up and out to sit in the center of the open domed lid, while the sides are framed with sets of knives, vials and stir sticks. Once the cauldron is raised, a cutting board slides out to bridge the center between apothecary drawers and a recipe stand pops up.

The fifth compartment was mostly empty bar a few strapped in doll sized weapons. Whips, swords and axes, a few tiny daggers and a bow with no quiver of arrows, and a toothpick of a spear all were accounted for.

The sixth had Quidditch gear and clothes, a set of balls and bats along with a row of shrunken broomsticks in the lid. It also had a broomstick care kit. There is a pull out black board and chalk with an outline of a quidditch pitch on it and a book of plays and tactics for quidditch.

The seventh has a large amount of art supplies. The lid has shelves full of Canvases, papers, card stock and sketch books on one side while the other has art tools and a drawer that holds a doll sized easel that grows out of its compartment. On the right bottom there is a pull-up shelving unit of paints in every color, for watercolor, acrylic and ceramic. The other side has a drawer of clay and stone and a drawer of glues, tapes and pallets.

The Eighth had sets of cutlery and dishes strapped in, in stacks. Five in fact. Two China sets, one gold, a silver and a pewter set. There were even tea sets. The ninth had a stone bowl in it that a book nestled next to it described as a pensive. It briefly described the qualities and uses for the stoneware that apparently been crafted by a several-times-great-uncle who had died with his only children being the many pensive he had made himself.

The tenth was full of magical instruments, interesting baubles and devices that were related to defense and monitoring an area. Little notes were tied to each one, instructing the owner how to use it properly and what it was for. A crystal ball, telescope, tarot cards, brass weights, two-way mirrors, and a lock-knife are all objects inside.

The Eleventh had musical instruments in doll size, arranged as if they were in a house. This includes big instruments like and organ, grand piano, cello, base, trombone, and drums, to smaller ones life flutes, violins and clarinets. Music sheets line the lid in many large folders stacked by song.

The twelfth was a pit, ten feet down, but only to the length and width of the trunk, with a drain at the bottom that filled a rubber sack for waste that appears in the compartment of the lid that can be removed and cleaned out.


End file.
